That Year Everything Changed
by AngelofDeathX
Summary: We were normal highschool girls. Just bestfriends starting at a new school. Then everything changed. We met some hot guys at school and started to learn more by the day about ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

** "Ding-Dong!" I heard the doorbell go off. I put down the paintball gun and walked through the house to the front door. I opened the door and there she was one of my best friends since 2****nd**** grade. Christina. Also known as Jidiot, J for short. My name is also Christina but my nickname is different, I was given the nickname Psycho Bitch, PB for short. Also since I was PB we made it so hers was Jidiot so we were PB and J. Theses nicknames was given to us for obvious reasons which you will hopefully figure out about half way through the story. And if not… it was because she is an idiot… and I say that with the utmost care and respect for her, and I am a crazy bitch.**

**So I went to the door, I opened it and saw her, I was so happy I hugged her. She hugged me back; I could tell she was amazed because she had hesitated. Realizing I had just given my first hug in months I immediately released her. **

**"Umm…. Hi." I was amazed at myself, I HUGGED her! I was yelling at myself mentally when I felt her wrap her arms around me again, she was… happy. But I could feel tears streaming down her face. "Umm… J? Are… you ok?" I was kind of shocked, and a little irritated; I hated it when she cried, and here she was, on MY front porch crying. **

**"J! Why are you crying?! Was it something I said?!" I didn't want her to be sad or cry. "Look whatever it was I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean it! Wait… what did I say first?" **

**She started to laugh, I couldn't believe her! Here I was apologizing and totally meaning it and she was LAUGHING! No WAY was I letting her get away with this! "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SEE ME APOLOGIZE NOW! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" I was furious, she was being ridicules! I had long since backed away from her and I was now looking at her with my arms crossed. **

"**No, no! I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. It's good to see you since I haven't in like… 2 years." She wiped her tears, and was looking at me now. I could tell she was wondering why I looked so pissed off. I released my pose and hugged her again, with a smile on my face.**

"**It's good to see you too." I let go after a minuet of us hugging, and I looked her over. "So you're here for real? Where's your mom?"**

"**She's grabbing some more stuff. I can't believe we are really going to stay here with you and your mom."**

"**Well believe it cus you're here! So how was my sister?"**

"**She was fine last we checked, I still can't believe she's not staying with you guys."**

"**Yah I know. I can't either. So… shall I show you your room?"**

"**That would be a start." I turned around and led her upstairs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I heard the door shut behind us, I walked up stairs and to the left. I opened the door to reveal a room that looked made for Christina. There was silver and black everywhere. The bed was covered in a black spread with a silver/gray silk underside and sheets; with the top folded over to look like it had trim the same silver color. There were four pillows; the top two were black silk and the bottom two were silver. The bed frame, metal with a unique pattern that looked hand made. The carpet was tan and extremely soft. The walls were white and looked inviting, as if they were saying 'come in and decorate me.' There was a long wood desk on the right side of the bed that is in the middle of the room. Also on the left side was a wood dresser to match.**

**I had taken her bag at the front door; I went over to the dresser and placed it next to it. Then I turned back to look at her, she was amazed. I smiled slightly at the fact that I had amazed her with just her room, I thought silently to myself, 'wait till she sees the car that is now hers.'**

"**J you ok?" I said as I walked back over to her and passed a door on my way.**

"…**w…wow…" she was still in shock and I could tell.**

"**This is nothing… I have a few more surprises for you. Umm… if you need me to I can help you unpack. That door there is your walk in closet, and that is your bathroom," I pointed to the door I passed, and then to another "now I'm going to go help your mom grab stuff then show her to her room, after words I can give you a tour if you want." I walked to the door and looked back at her.**

"**Umm… ok? I think I might need a tour." She said smiling, as if she was really happy to be here.**

"**Ok…Oh! We start school in three days on Tuesday, September 4****th****." I informed her. I watched her walk over to the dresser and start to pull stuff out. "K, well I'll be back later or something." I stated as I walked out and down the stairs, I went outside and helped her mom, Juli unload the moving truck. **

**Later I came back up to the room after showing Juli hers. I knocked on the door, waited for her to answer and stepped in. She was still unpacking, I walked over to her. "Need help?" I asked with a smile on my face, I looked over all the stuff she had yet to unpack.**

"**Please!" she exclaimed. There were boxes after boxes of her belongings. I smiled wider, "Of course, here's what we'll do… you open the boxes and hand me stuff and I will organize for you ok? Sound like a plan?" I replied to her plea.**

"**Thank you! I HATE organizing." She moved from in front of the dresser and over to the tallest stack of boxes. She opened it and started to pull stuff out; as she did I grabbed them and started to put them away. This went on for another two hours. Finally we finished and went down stairs. My mom wasn't home like usual so I started to make dinner as I always do. **

"**Where's your mom?" Juli asked me.**

"**Yah where is your mom?" J added.**

"**At work, she stays late usually but she said she would be home earlier than usually tonight so we could celebrate or something." I replied. "I wonder if tonight she'll be home for dinner…" I started to set the table as we talked more about random stuff like the trip over to Montana, starting school in three days and a lot more. **

**Then the front door opened. It was only 7:30pm and I was completely amazed my mom was home. The table was set and dinner just got done and I was finishing dishing everyone up. The food was hot still and my mom was home! It just blew me away. **

"**Hi Mom." I said hesitantly, still in shock.**

"**Yah…" she replied. **

"**The table is set and dinner is ready." I stated.**

"**Oh. Ok. So what are we having?" she asked.**

"**Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." I answered. "J wanted it so I didn't think there would be a problem. I also made Garlic Bread."**

"**No that's fine." **

**We all sat down and started to eat dinner. Mom and Juli were talking most of the time with J and I adding a comment here and there. Once dinner was over J helped me do the dishes.**

**Once we were finished I looked at the clock, "9:00." I mumbled. I gave J her tour and then we went back upstairs, there was one room I almost forgot to show her, I opened the door on the other side of the stairs from hers. There was a room that looked very similar to hers but the carpet was black and instead of black and silver it was black and red. The beds were the same and there was a nightstand next to the bed like hers. There was also a desk but in a different place. The walls looked like someone had taken a paintball gun and red and black paint and started shooting randomly. The ceiling however was pure black. **

**I walked in. "this is my room." I stated. **

"**Wow… most of the room is self explanatory as to why it's yours, but… what's with the black ceiling?" she questioned.**

"**Oh that… watch this…" I walked over to the light switch and flicked one off and three more on. As I did that pure black ceiling changed slightly, there was splatters on the ceiling of glow in the dark neon paint, some orange and yellow others white and green. I had a smile on my face.**

"**Oh! That's why… cool! Hey what's with that door?" she pointed to a door on the left side of my room.**

"**Oh that! It's just my closet and work room thing." I opened the door to show her a HUGE room with rows after rows of what looked like to be book cases, with shoes and then after all those were rows of clothes. At the far side of the room there was a desk and a window. I walked over to them, and then looked at her; her mouth looked like it had fallen to the floor. I smiled again. "This is where I spend most of my time other than work. And there is a pin pat thing at the door; to be able to come in you have to know the code. Ill teach you someday… but we should go to be since its 10:30 so we can get up tomorrow…"**

"**Yah your right… k night!" she said with a smile, she turned and went to her room after closing my door. I too smiled; I sat down and started to work on stuff. **


End file.
